A New Beginning
by Superles
Summary: Cordelia's vision leads Faith back to Sunnydale.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this it all belongs to Joss Whedon & co.  
**Spoilers:** BTVS season 6 and ATV season 3.  
**Author's Notes:** Faith out of jail, Buffy back from the dead. I heard that Buffy is a bitch in this season so I write it in.  
**Dedication:** First fan fiction I wrote back in 2002.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Cordelia are you ok?"

"For having a mind numbing vision, yeah."

"What did you see?"

"It's Buffy, Angel, she and Dawn are in trouble."

"Right I'll go."

"No Angel wait, in my vision Faith was the one who saved them."

It had been a week since Faith had been set free from prison and all she had done was stay in her room like Fred did.

"I'll go talk to her."

In her room, Faith was looking out of the window and down at the busy streets of LA. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The door slowly opened and Angel stepped in "Hey."

"Hey." He slowly entered the room more and shut the door. "Cordelia just had a vision."

"I know." Angel gave her a confused look. "I heard her screaming."

"Ah."

"So, the vision about me?"

"Oh, no, it was...eh…well…eh"

"Come on Angel the suspense is killing me." She said sarcastically.

"Well it was...it's Buffy, she is in trouble, Dawn too."

"So go help them." Faith replied went back to looking out the window. Angel came and crouched down in front of her. "I would Faith, but in Cordelia's vision it was you who saved them."

"Angel I'm not ready to go back. I'm not ready to face her." The last part, Faith said quietly to herself, but Angel heard her.

"I know Faith, but you're going to have to face her sooner or later."

"I know Angel, it's just hard." Suddenly Faith started to cry. "Shh...it's ok Faith." Angel then took Faith into an embrace. When they broke apart, Faith wasn't crying anymore. "Hey, I know. I'll come with you."

"No Angel, I'll go myself. I'll stay in my old apartment 'till I'm needed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it will give me more time to think."

"You sure you'll be ok on your own?"

"Yeah Angel, it's five by five."

*** The next day in Sunnydale ***

Everyone was in the magic box except for Dawn. She was half an hour late from school.

"Bet she is in trouble again." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Now Buffy, that's not fair."

"What Giles, normally when she is late it means she is in trouble."

Just then Dawn walked in. "You'll never guess what happened at school today."

"Oh, what?" Anya asked.

"Well we had to do a talk on important people in Sunnydale, from the past; and someone did it on Mayor Wilkins and they had this huge part about Faith, I didn't even think people knew about her working with the Mayor."

"Well Faith was never really low-profile girl." Buffy said while coming in from the training room. "You're late where have you been?"

"I went to the mall with some of my friends."

"You could have asked me first."

The two sisters just glared at each other. "S-so did anything e-else h-happen at s-school today?" Tara asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, this kid in my class is having a party next Friday, can I go Buffy, please?"

"No Dawn."

"What? Come on, please Buffy."

"No."

"Well at least let me go on patrol with you."

"No Dawn, you can stay at home and do some homework."

"It's not fair, why do I have to stay at home?"

"Became you're just a kid and I'll probably end up saving you."

"It's not fair, you all treat me like a little kid, even Spike does now. THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER TREATED ME LIKE A PERSON WAS FAITH AND YOU DROVE HER AWAY!" Dawn picked her bag up and ran out of the shop.

"Don't you think someone should go after her?" Willow asked from the table.

"Don't mind me saying Buff, but you were pretty hard on her."

"Well, yeah I do mind Xander, so keep your nose out of it."

*** Faith's old apartment in Sunnydale ***

Dawn was walking up to Faith's old door. 'God why does she have to be such a bitch?' She was now at Faith's old door. 'God, I wish Faith was here.' Dawn tried to open the door but it was locked. 'Huh?' It had always been open since Faith left, and for some reason no one has stolen anything from it. Suddenly, the door opened and Dawn came face to face with Faith.

"Dawn?"

"Faith?"

Dawn jumped onto Faith and gave her the biggest hug ever, which knocked them to the floor. "Dawn what are you doing here?" Dawn climbed off Faith and stood up.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Faith got off the floor. "Well, this is my apartment." Faith raised her eyebrows at Dawn.

"Yeah, but I thought you wouldn't get out of prison for another two years."

Faith grinned, very pleased with herself. "What can I say, prison brought out the good girl in me." Dawn now had a grin to match Faith's, she hugged Faith again. "So you mean you're here to stay?"

Faith let go of Dawn and the smile faded from her face. "Afraid not Dawn, I'm just here 'cause Cordy had a vision." Dawn now looked really sad.

"Ok Dawn, why are you here?" Dawn looked down at the floor, not able to meet Faith's eyes.

"Well...I...em…sometimes...well all the...em...time come here when I'm upset or I...em...fight with…em...Buffy." Dawn looked up at Faith with her best fake smile.

"So, what is it then?" Faith raised an eyebrow at Dawn.

"Huh?"

"Which one, upset or did you have a fight with B?"

"Em…had a fight with Buffy then got upset." Faith sat down on the sofa. "Want to tell me about it?" Dawn sat down next to Faith and told her about the fight.

"So I'm the only person who treats you like a person?"

"Yeah, but don't get big headed." Faith now had the biggest grin on her face.

"I missed you so much Faith."

"Why would you miss a piece of shit like me?"

"You were the only person I could talk to, and I missed that and you."

Faith got up and went to the window. "I missed you too, but why didn't you just talk to B? She is your sister…"

"I would love to, but since she came back she's been such a bitch to everyone. She changed Faith, I just want the old Buffy back!" Dawn started crying. Faith went to Dawn and hugged her. "Hey…Ssh…it's ok...Ssh…it's ok D."

"I missed you calling me that, I missed you Faith, why did you have to change?"

Faith got up and went back to looking out the window. "The truth is Dawn I'm…I'm in love with your sister; always have been, always will. But I could never have her and it drove me nuts. She was everything to me. So, eventually I totally lost it and found it easier to hate her, than love her. But I always loved her deep down."

It was silent for a very long time, 'till Dawn spoke up. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Faith turned around to see Dawn smiling at her. "Sure you can, D."

*** Three days later at the Summers' house ***

Buffy, Tara and Willow were making breakfast, while waiting for Dawn to come down.

"Who did Dawn say she stayed with on Friday and Saturday nights?" Willow asked, while looking at Dawn's homework.

"Why, oh let me guess she hasn't done her homework?"

"No Buffy, she has, that is the problem." Buffy gave Willow a confused look "Huh?"

"Her homework, it's done really well." Just then Dawn came into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning Dawnie, how a-are you?" Tara asked.

"Five by five." Dawn turned to get some toast and had her back to the others.

"W-what did you just say?" Buffy asked.

"I said I was fine."

"No you didn't, you said five by five."

"Yeah, it means you're fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Faith told me." Dawn smiled at Buffy and left for school. Buffy was still staring at the spot where Dawn was when she mentioned Faith.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Willow asked, while coming in front of Buffy.

"That's the tenth time she mentioned Faith this week."

"You noticed that too. Since you had that fight with her in the magic box on Friday."

"I-I wonder h-how Faith really is?" Tara said from the table. Both Buffy and Willow turned and talked to her at the some time "What?"

"I-It's well...eh…doesn't m-matter." Willow and Buffy just looked at each other, while Tara cleaned things up.

"Em do you w-want to go to the m-m-magic box n-now, Hun?"

"Yeah ok, you coming Buffy?"

"Hmm, em, …no, maybe later."

"Ok. See ya later."

Willow and Tara left. Buffy was still in a bit of a daze. About 30 seconds later Buffy came out of her daze and noticed that Dawn had forgotten her homework. She picked it up to see if Dawn had done it really well like Willow had said. 'This isn't Dawn's handwritting.' Buffy was trying to remember where she had seen this before. She flicked through the pages still trying to remember. Then right at the back of the book was Buffy's answer, written in a fancy design was.

FAITH

WUZ ERE

LUVIN'

BUFFY SUMMERS

24 FEB, 02

The date today was 26 Feb 02. "Oh god!" Buffy dropped the book. "Faith can't be back, no it's just Dawn's wishful thinking, oh god what if she is back and she does love me? No Buffy, Faith would never love you, then why do you wish this is true? And anyway she's still in prison, and I have to stop babbling to myself." Buffy picked Dawn's book back up. 'I know, I'll follow her after school and if Faith is back she'll go to her right?'

Buffy nodded to herself.

*** Later at Sunnydale High School ***

Buffy was hiding behind the bushes at the entrance of the new high school. The bell to go home had rang about 30 seconds ago. Dawn was walking out with some of her friends.

"So you coming to the mall, Dawn?"

"Nah, I'm going to see someone."

"Oh, got a secret boyfriend?"

"No, firstly he's a she, and secondly they're in love with my sister."

All Dawn's friends just looked at her. "Well got to go, bye." Dawn walked past where Buffy was hiding. 'Ok Faith's a she and I think she's in love with me which for some reason I hope she is.' Buffy thought to herself before following Dawn.

*** Faith's old apartment in Sunnydale ***

"Yo D, how was school today?"

Buffy was listening through Faith's old door, Dawn had gone in 20 seconds ago.

"Great, how was your day?"

"Five by five, got on to disk three of FF9."

"Faith you were only at the beginning of disk two yesterday."

"What can I say, I got a lot of free time on my hands and I'm very clever. Oh, yeah how you did with your homework?"

"I forgot it."

"WHAT! You mean I spend ages doing it for you and you forgot it?"

"I knew it wasn't your handwritting." Faith and Dawn turned to see Buffy in the doorway holding Dawn's homework. "Oh god, Buffy." Faith whispered to herself. "So how long did you think you could go without me finding out you were here?"

Dawn jumped in between the slayers. "Buffy, Faith is not here to cause any trouble, she is here to help us."

"Oh really and why that then?"

"Cordelia had a vision of us in trouble."

"So why didn't Angel come? Anyway, I thought you wouldn't get out of prison for another two years Faith."

"They let her out for good behavior."

Buffy was getting angry at Dawn talking for Faith. "Dawn go."

"No!"

"Dawn I said GO!" Dawn looked at Faith who nodded.

"I'll just be outside." Dawn left the room and closed the door behind her. Faith was looking at the floor worried about what Buffy was going to do.

"Em, Buffy I was going to tell you, it's just-"

"Shut up Faith, did you think you could come back without me finding out?"

"No, I just, god I don't know, I just...I just." Faith turned around and looked out through the window.

"I missed you, Faith."

Faith turned back around to look at Buffy. "What did you just say?"

"I missed you." Buffy stepped closer to Faith. "I did Faith. God I don't know why." Buffy looked down at the floor. Now it was Faith who stepped closer to Buffy. "I missed you too, B." Faith was about to touch Buffy, but suddenly she looked up. "Then why did you change Faith, why did you leave, huh? Tell me." Faith looked down again and whispered. "'Cause I love you Buffy." Buffy started to laugh. "So, you love me and what? Thought 'Oh I know, let's show B how much I love her by trying to kill her and everyone she loves' hmm, is that it Faith?"

"NO! God B, you know me, I don't like letting people in, I keep them at arms length, show no feeling, but with you I wanted to let you in, keep you in my arms, show you all my feelings. I never wanted to fall in love or even love anyone in my whole life but I did with you. Do you know how it feels to be in love with the one person in the world you can't have, and day in day out seeing them so in love with someone else? I think I had ever reason to go a little bit mad." Faith just looked at Buffy. Buffy's eyes started to glisten with tears, then she fell to the floor sobbing. "Oh god Faith, I'm so sorry, I lo-" "No Buffy, I'm the one who should be sorry." Faith knelt down next to Buffy and hugged her. "Ssh…it's ok...Ssh." Faith kissed Buffy on the forehead. Buffy looked up at Faith, who wiped a tear away. "Faith there's something I need to tell you." Faith and Buffy started to rock together. "What?" "I think I'm ….I'm in love with you." Faith let go of Buffy and stood up and walked to the window. "No you're not." "I am Faith, I love you." Just then Dawn walked in. "Right, I've given you three minutes, I counted with my watch." Dawn put up her watch. Buffy and Faith were still looking at each other. "Let's go Dawn." Buffy took one last look at Faith before picking up Dawn's bag and going. Faith kept on looking at Buffy. Dawn looked at one slayer at a time, she was so sure she saw tear in Faith's eyes. She turned back to Buffy who was looking away. Dawn knew that something big had just happened and it had probably something to do with Faith's feelings for Buffy.

"Dawn, I said let's go."

"Ok, bye Faith."

"Bye, D" Dawn then walked past Buffy and waited in the hallway.

"Bye, Faith" Buffy turned to leave. "I love you." Faith whispered, but Buffy heard her and smiled to herself, then closed the door. When Buffy was gone, Faith fell to the floor and started to cry.

*** The Summers' house ***

Buffy and Dawn were in the kitchen. It was now about 10.30 they hadn't talked about Faith since they got back. Willow and Tara had just gone to bed.

"So were you going to tell me about Faith or what?"

"Buffy, what did you say to her? It looked like she was about to cry when we left."

"What I said. What I said. You don't have the first clue what she said to me?"

Buffy turned her back to Dawn. "Was it 'I love you'?" Buffy turned back to Dawn. "How did you know?" "Faith told me on Friday." Dawn said while leaving the room to go to bed. "Night Buffy." Dawn was now totally out of the room. Buffy thought it would be good idea to get some sleep too. Buffy locked up and turned everything off. Buffy was now laying on her bed, thinking of Faith when she heard a tap at the window. She looked around to see Faith at her window. She jumped out of bed and opened the window. Faith jumped in to the room. "Faith what are you doing here? If Willow finds out you're here she'll freak." Faith just took Buffy's face into her hands. "Do you love me Buffy?"

"Yes Faith, god knows why but yes." Faith just leaned down and kissed Buffy on the lips. "I love you too, Buffy." Buffy placed tentative kisses on Faith lips as if she was testing Faith's vanilla lip gloss, before parting her lips and seeking access with her tongue. Access which Faith gave her. Faith brought her hands down from Buffy's face and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Buffy closer. Buffy wrapped her arm around Faith's neck. After about three minutes later the slayers broke apart. "Wow." Faith said breathless. "Wow is an understatement."

"That good huh?" Buffy nodded, then hugged Faith.

"Stay with me tonight Faith, please."

"Of course I will." Faith took her jacket off. "Eh B, I normally sleep in my underwear."

"Ok, I really don't mind." Faith just laughed at Buffy's silly grin. "Shh Faith they'll hear you." "Sorry." Buffy got back into her bed while Faith got undressed. Faith was standing at the side of the bed. Buffy started laughing. "What?"

"You have your name on your panties."

"They were a gift from Dawn."

"I'm very worried about my sister now." Faith climbed into bed next to Buffy. They were looking at each other. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." Buffy did as she was told and turned around. Faith came right up behind her and hugged her from behind. Buffy put her hand on top of Faith's.

"I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, B" Faith kissed the back of Buffy's head. Both slayers fell into the best sleep either of them had had in ages.

The next morning Buffy was the first to wake up. Somehow, in the middle of the night she ended up half on top of Faith with her hand on Faith's stomach and Faith's hand on hers. She looked up at her new lover. "Faith Hun, you better get up before Willow comes in." "Rwaaaah!" Faith moaned. Buffy kissed Faith on the lips. "Keep doing that and I might consider getting up."

"No, you'll get up."

"Mmm depends how good you kiss me again." Faith grinned at Buffy who just rolled her eyes. Buffy got up on one elbow, then leaned down and kissed Faith on the lips, after about two seconds she ran her tongue along Faith's them. Faith put her hand behind Buffy's head while she opened her mouth to give Buffy's tongue all the access she wanted. After about three minutes later they broke apart. "Was that good enough for you to get up now?"

"Mmm definitely." Faith kissed Buffy one last time before getting out of bed. Both slayer were half dressed when there was a knock at the door. "Buffy, are you ready to go?" Willow said through the door. 'Shit!' Buffy said to herself. "Eh yeah Will, I'll be out in minute." "Ok!" Buffy heard Willow walk down the hallway. She turned to see that Faith was all ready dressed, she walked up to Buffy and put her arms around her. "I better go." Buffy nodded. She walked Faith to her window. When Faith was half out she turned around to give Buffy one last kiss. It was just a soft peck on the lips. "Bye, Faith." "Bye, B."

Dawn, Willow and Tara were down in the kitchen waiting for Buffy. Buffy danced into the kitchen singing Alicia Keys, Fallin'. "I keep on fallin', In and out of love with you." "You seem very happy today Buffy." Buffy turned and smiled at Willow. Suddenly Willow looked like see just seen a ghost, Tara too, while Dawn just smiled. Buffy turned around to see Faith standing in the doorway. "Faith what are you doing here?" Faith walked up to Buffy. "I can't get enough you now that I have you." Faith started to kiss Buffy. Buffy forgot about the rest of the world and kissed Faith back just like their first kiss. Dawn jumped up and down. "This is like sooooo cool."

"God Buffy stop, this is Faith you're kissing."

Buffy pulled away from Faith. "I know Will, it's ok."

"It's ok, it's OK, this is FAITH YOU'RE KISSING! You know, the one who tried to KILL you and the rest of us, god know how many times."

Buffy came up in front of Willow. "Will, it's ok she not going to hurt us."

"How you know that?"

"Cause we're in love." Buffy turned and smiled at Faith who smiled back.

"What w-would you l-like for breakfast, F-Faith?"

"I'll have whatever, thanks." Faith came and sat down next to Buffy, who was now on a stool. Buffy picked up a bit of toast and was about to get a bite out of it when Faith bit it. "Hey that's mine." "It's mine now." Faith stuck out her tongue with the bit of toast on it. Buffy leaned forward and took Faith's tongue into her mouth and they started kissing again. "For god's sake." Willow said before leaving the room, Tara wasn't short after. Dawn just sat and watched the two slayers kissing. When they broke apart, Faith turned to Dawn. "Why are you watching us, Dawn?" Dawn looked around, except at the slayers. "No I wasn't. Well, got to get to school. Bye." Dawn left the slayers on their own. "Think I scared them all off?" Faith whispered to Buffy.

"Well they better get used to you, 'cause they'll be seeing a lot of you."

In the next room, Willow was talking to Tara. "God I can't believe Buffy would do this." Willow started to pace. Tara was sitting down on the couch. "I'm sure B-Buffy knows what she's doing, and Faith has changed."

"How would you know?" A very pissed off Willow asked.

"You know h-how I can read p-people." Willow nodded. "Well w-when F-Faith woke up from h-h-her coma and w-was in Buffy's b-body she gave off a really b-bad aura th-that's how I k-knew it wasn't B-Buffy."

"But now she has a good one?" Willow and Tara turned to see Buffy and Faith in the doorway.

"Y-Yes she does." Tara smiled at Buffy and Faith, but stopped when Willow gave her a dirty look. "So just because she has a good aura still doesn't mean she's changed." Willow looked at Buffy. Faith came and stood in front of Buffy. "Look Willow I'm so sorry for every thing I did, really I am. And if you still don't trust me or never forgive me, fine, just don't take it out on B." Faith looked right at Willow. Buffy started rubbing Faith's back. "Willow, please give Faith a chance, for me?" Buffy was about to cry. Tara stood up from the couch. "I-I know we don't r-really know each other b-but I forgive you." Faith smiled at Tara. "Thank you, Tara." Buffy, Faith and Tara were smile, but Willow still looked pissed off. "How can you forgive her when you really don't know her?" Tara came up in front of Willow. "S-She said s-something to m-me when s-she was in B-Buffy's body-" "What, what did she say?" "It doesn't m-matter but I f-forgive her f-for it and look h-how h-happy she makes B-Buffy." Willow and Tara looked around to see Buffy with her arms around Faith's neck. Faith had her hands on Buffy's hips, their noses touching and they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you." Faith whispered to Buffy. "I love you too." They were about to kiss when their slayer sense kicked in. They turned and looked at Willow and Tara. "Why are you looking at us?" Buffy asked. "Tara said look how happy Faith makes you, so I was looking." "Oh, she does, Will she makes me very happy." Buffy smiled at Faith who smiled back. "So Red, will ya give me a chance?" Willow looked at Buffy, then Tara, then back to Buffy, both of them were smiling at her. "Fine but if you screw up again I will use my magic on you." "Trust me Red, I'm not going to screw up again."

*** Later at the Summers' house ***

Dawn came home really happy. She just visited the Magic Box but was told Buffy was at home. 'This is so cool, Buffy and Faith are together, and Willow and Tara have forgiven her.'

"Buffy, Faith you home?"

"In here!"

Dawn walked into the kitchen. Buffy was sitting on the counter with Faith in between her legs.

"How was school today?" Faith asked moving out the way so Buffy could get down.

"It was good. Oh, I went to the Magic Box, Willow and Tara told me that they had forgiven you." Dawn hugged Faith.

"Thanks, D."

Faith put her arm back around Buffy's waist.

"We're going on patrol, don't stay up too long, ok?"

"Ok, Buffy." Buffy kissed Dawn on the forehead.

After Buffy and Faith left, Dawn was sitting in the living room watching T.V. She heard a bang from upstairs. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, is someone there?"

She turned around to back into the living room where she came face-to-face with a demon.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, BUFFY, FAITH HELP!"

*** One of the cemeteries in Sunnydale ***

Buffy was sitting on one of the tombstones watching Faith kill a vampire. Faith got up from the ground, dusted herself off while heading over to Buffy. She stood in between Buffy's legs. Buffy leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Well done Hun."

Faith kissed Buffy again. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, Faith." Faith put her arms around Buffy's waist. "Buffy I'm sorry."

"What for Faith?" Buffy put her arms around Faith's neck. "For everything I did, I haven't said I'm sorry yet." Faith looked down at the ground. Buffy put her fingers under Faith chin and made her look up. "I forgive you Faith." She leaned down and kissed Faith on the lips.

"Hey, Slayers!"

Faith turned around to see a vampire shouting on them. Faith turned back to Buffy. "Ok, they want us to kill them now?" Faith started running after the vampire, Buffy shortly after. They chased him out of the cemetery and down an alley. He suddenly jumped into a broken window of a warehouse. Buffy and Faith followed him in.

Inside the warehouse it was dark, but as slayers, Buffy and Faith could see.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, B."

Just then, they heard screaming. They ran towards the noise. When they got there, they noticed Dawn chained up and the big demon from Cordelia's vision.

"BUFFY, FAITH, HELP!"

Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Faith ran towards the demon. "Get Dawn!"

Faith started to fight the demon. Buffy went to get Dawn. "Buffy, help Faith. Get me after." Buffy turned to see Faith beating the demon. "Maybe not." Buffy found a saw on the ground and broke the chains. Just then they heard a loud noise, they turned around to see the demon's head on the floor. Faith turned to Buffy and smiled, then fell to the ground. Everything felt like it was going too slow for Buffy, as she ran to catch Faith from her fall. "Faith, baby, you ok?"

"B-Buffy I…I…..I hit my head bad." Buffy stroked her hair, rocking back and further with her. "Faith, come on baby."

"I'm sorry Buffy Summers, I love you."

"I love you too, Faith Spencer. You have to stay with me, ok?" Buffy noticed that Faith wasn't answering back. "FAITH!" Tears started to fall on to Faith's faces. Dawn moved closer. "No she's not…"

Buffy pulled Faith closer and felt her breath on her face. "Faith, baby? Wake up, please." Buffy held Faith closer crying harder, still rocking back and further. Dawn ran off to get help. And to hide her tears from Buffy.

*** Sunnydale hospital ***

Everyone was sitting or standing in the waiting room. "Buffy, why didn't you tell us Faith was back?"

"I was going to Giles."

"What, like you were going to tell us about Angel?"

"Xander!" Willow was not happy with Xander saying that.

"What? It's true."

"W-we knew."

"What, you knew and didn't say anything?"

Xander and Willow started to fight over her and Tara knowing Faith was back. Buffy moved away from them and walked towards Faith's room. Just then the doctor came out of the room. "How is she?"

"I'm sorry Miss Summer but Miss Spencer has slipped back into a coma. We do not know when she will wake up. I'm very sorry."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes."

Buffy walked into Faith's room. She sat on the bed, next to Faith. She took her hand in hers. "Hey baby, the docs don't know if you'll wake up again. But you did last time, Let's just hope it's not eight months again." Tears started to fall from Buffy's eyes and onto Faith's hand. "Faith please wake up, I need you. Please!" Buffy leaned down so her head was on Faith's chest. She cried harder then she ever had. This was how Dawn found her. Without saying anything, Dawn just walked in and held her sister as she cried, crying herself. "I hope she wakes up too, Buffy." Both sisters looked at Faith. Noticed how calm she looked. Little did they know about the pain and hatred going through Faith's head.

**The End**


End file.
